cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Wal-Mart After Dark
The following pasta is a re upload of a creepypasta narrated by DaveTheUseless. Whom is my favorite narrator of all time. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hi, my name is Noah. I recently got a job at my local Walmart. It was pretty awesome seeing as I managed to get nightshift and all; and made a lot more money out of all those hours. The one thing that I found weird was my friends heard about me getting nightshift...then they soon cut off all contact with me. I summed it up as them getting a complex, over the top prank ready to celebrate my new job....boy was I wrong. My first night after I just arrived at Walmart to start working, I walked through the automatic sliding doors, walked to the counter I was assigned to and I just...waited. One never realizes how boring Walmart is at night until one works there. After about 30 minutes of me listening to music on my cell phone, I heard something. Like one of the automatic sliding doors opening. I looked eagerly to see a customer walk in but..surprisingly, there was no one. I figured it was faulty wiring connected to the door but, I was slightly unnerved about that. I went back to listening to music but, then I heard footsteps. I was sure only I and two other cashiers were the only people in there. That's the problem. I looked at them both at there counters seeming to mind there own business. After awhile, we started talking and they seemed very nice. Might as well mention there names, Gene and Alex. Anyways we heard some kind of noise if one of the shopping carts was being pushed down an aisle. We looked at each other, surprisingly, no one came inside when we were talking. They volunteered me to go check out what was making the noise. I walked through the store listening for the noise. I arrived at one aisle, and what did I see? A shopping cart. No person. Just a plain, empty, shopping cart. That was it. It was all by itself. I found that weird but I shrugged it off. I walked back to my counter and continued talked to Gene and Alex. After what seemed forever, it was time to go home. I said goodbye to them, seeing as it was near time for them to leave as well before someone else came to take over for the night. I arrived home, got ready for bed, climbed into the bed. Thought about that lonely shopping cart some more. Then I fell asleep. The second night, I arrived at Walmart, then I went to my counter. Then I realized I was the only one here for now. How could I be alone? Where was management? I tried not to think about it. I shot a few amateur videos with my cell phone video camera. "Great, my phone battery is dead." I thought to myself. I waited for Alex, wondering if I could use his phone. I was getting hungry. I laughed at the thought that I could sneak some chips form the chip aisle and pigging out on chips. And you may guess that employees cant do that. Might have picked me up on the cameras. For a while, I could tell I was here for a long time. I did not know I could just tell. We got very few customer's so what were the odds. I walked around the store waiting for someone to come in. Then, I heard the PA system go on. No one spoke. Just white noise. I ran around from PA to PA looking for which one fell off. Before I found witch one fell off, the PA turned off. I went back to my counter, starting to re think my job. Thinking to get the hell out of there. Then Alex came in I told him about what happened and he said, "Well, are you scared? Scardycat! Noobie! Noob!". I told him I was nervous someone was messing around in the store. Getting us into trouble or something. He did not seem to believe me. Then Gene and a couple of her friends arrived. Friends who did not work here at Walmart. Then a customer finally came in. He was an elderly man. Very tall. Pale white face as if you could not make out his facial features. Upon relating the story of what happened earlier about the 5th time to Alex, the man walked over to me. I turned around and asked "Are you finding everything ok, Sir?". This white part of his forehead. It was very unusual. Alex told me about how 7 cashiers who worked here went missing about 3 years ago. I figured at this point, he thought that I was a total noob. He left laughing. I went outside to see if anything happened in this dark, uneventful night. I bet I should think twice before calling this night "uneventful". I went back inside. A hour later it rained a little. Then...the power went out. It was odd because it was only a light rain. I decided to ask Alex for his phone but he said he left it at his house. I decided to walk around by myself in the dark for no apparent reason what so ever. As I walked near the electronics, a TV was still on. Static but still on. I walked over and I heard someone whisper behind me and say, "Go to sleep." I'm writing this from a laptop in the electronic section in Walmart. But I'm beginning to feel a little tired...